Room Of Angel
by LanemesisRosemary
Summary: “Love could make everything a mess, like a knot on a single thread. I never receive it since I was born, but I gave it to the person who didn't love me, very sincerely. But, guess what? I killed her.” Two person with different personalities and nothing alike. With ghost from their pasts haunting them in their every seconds of life.
1. Initium (12-30 23:28:43)

Inspired by Song : Silent Hill—Room Of Angel

I'm in love with this song, I love listening to it at night, making me shivered. Recommended.

* * *

In his eyes, there's nothing called a truth.

It's nothing more than a beautiful lie masking the cruel truth. A beautiful mask wore by an ugly face, hiding it perfectly like it was never there in the first place. Like an aphorism from a famous 16th century English poet, "_All that glitters is not gold_."

How befitting of it, with the cruel truth, that is the world. Deceiving people with it's beautiful appearance and hid the rotten inside of the world they believed to be their mortal heaven.

There's only lies existing in this ruthless world, where he is living and breathing.

There's nothing beside it.

_Nothing. _

There's only two side existing in this world. White and black. Good and bad. Sin and virtue.

Everything have a pair, a thing opposite of them; an antonyms, an enemy, their fated one. The creator had made this world like this from the beginning of time.

But, there's no truths as antonym of lies.

There's only a thing called lies, a mask of the cruel truth, that always existing and said by every people in their life.

A life based on lies.

How beautiful, yet, it's sounds so painful and sad to have that kind of life. But, no one could choose what life they want to lived on.

Like his life.

_Fate... Is a cruel thing. _

* * *

**_You lie silent there before me_**

**_Your tears may mean nothing to me now_**

Living with his abusive mother, who has only spewing lies from her poisonous mouth, beating him from times to times with sneers and hatred, and never gave him the love he longing to have in his whole life, his heart has turned cold and hard like an block of ice.

**_The wind howling at the window_**

He always felt the world was so cold, making him shivering by the coldness of the touch of life. He has holding his breath to living a cruel life that he never wanted; it's felt so hurt and ridiculous to him. Why did he even wanted to live in this cruel world and the so called reality? Like he really cared about his life. Reality would only gave him a hard slap on the cheeks.

He's only a lifeless vessel of his former self, without anymore soul living inside it. His soul already died a long time ago. It's felt so empty and cold, living inside the darkness and befriending with them. He had no one, beside the darkness that always here, inside of him.

**_The Love you never gave_**

**_I give to you_**

His only reason to life was to paid her mother's kindness for the life she gave to him. She was the reason why he was born and living in this cruel world. She's the person he always loved and respected from deep inside of his heart; but she was also the person he despised and hated most, deeper than his love and respect for her.

He always endured it silently and never said anything to her nonsense, to her cruelty and malicious words, to her ruthless beating. He always ignored her if he could and did the chores diligently, without complaining about everything. He always praying to the God before he slept for his mother, while she could only drinking beer and going out in her spare time to wherever she always go to; without caring about her son, her flesh and blood. He was no more than nuisance to her, a free slave for her to commands, a punching bag she could used to vents her anger.

**_Really don't deserve it_**

**_But now there's nothing you can do_**

This, without doubt, was a duty for him to do as a son for his mother. He carried it without much words and kept his mother in checks with her bad habits of drinking and probably having one night stand every once a week. He only wanted to ended this and lived a quiet life in a small town somewhere, to spent times doing somethings new that he couldn't experience before.

All because of his mother; all for his mother.

'_Are you sure about it?_' A voice asked with light chuckle.

It was late at night, near midnight maybe. There's only the sound of dog barking at whatever it was and hoots of the owls in the silent night of Friday. He didn't think much about it, as he laid down on his bed and thought about what to do tomorrow after school. Aside from taking care of the chores and his mother, which was a daily works for him.

'_Rude human, don't ignore me!_' The voice shouted at him, seemed annoyed by his actions to ignored it. And he swore he could heard it whined. And probably pouted. '_Aren't you afraid of me? I'm a demon! A high ranking demon!_' It said with proudness and arrogance, feeling superior because it was not a human.

He rolled his eyes, feeling bored and covered his eyes with his left arm. He was very bored that his hand itched badly. "Then, what do you want, oh _mighty demon_?" He asked with mocking tone, not caring about this so called demon being real or not.

He only wanted to slept peacefully, to get some rest from his tiring daily life. He has school tomorrow and as a diligent golden student, he didn't want to come late. He didn't want to lose his scholarship. The school he went to was a top tier school in his city, top ten of the national list of school. He wouldn't able to advanced to senior year if not for the full scholarship he obtained from his hard work and luck. He wouldn't be able to pay the bill with his paycheck from his part-time work alone; his mother wouldn't spend money on him aside from his childhood times. And, that was years ago. He sourly remembered that he has to search for another part-time job if he wanted to collected money for his future plan.

The demon seemed delighted and happy, when he acknowledged it's presence. He surely didn't acknowledge it. Probably a misunderstanding in his part. '_Good, you acknowledge me, human!_' The demon huffed, hiding it's happiness. '_Now, where we had stopped before... Ah right! Don't you feel bored taking care of your old lady?_' It asked seriously, it's tone like a salesman that promoting his useless service. He didn't even want to hear it, if it continued to said any more nonsense and wasting his time.

**_So sleep in your only memory of me_**

**_My dearest mother_**

"My mom? Nah, I'm just doing my duty as her son. It's natural for me to taking care of her; she is my mother. The one who gave birth to me and letting me see this world," he answered and shrugged. He didn't really care that deeply for that old woman. She was lucky that she was his mother. _Or else..._ He shook his head, shaking the bad thoughts out from his mind. Nope. He couldn't do criminal thing. Going to prison wasn't on his plan.

'Really?' The demon asked with doubt, although it seemed amused by his sentences. '_Well, well. That's not a good choice to make. Why don't you end this nonsense quickly? I mean, a quick death isn't fun, for my standards, but it will works too, right? For a human standards, it's quite a cruel things to do,_' It suggested with great enthusiasm in it's voice, like it's the one that would do it. He didn't seem to realised that he was the one that had to do it with his hands, not the demon's own hands. '_Though, it's a bit easy for that old lady. Doing this for years, it's worth a harsh punishment in hell. Moreover, to your own flesh and blood..._' the demon muttered lowly. It's loud enough for him to heard it.

He fell into silence and didn't say a word to the demon's words. Only closing his eyes and listening to the thumping of his heart in the deep silent night. It was calm, steady. Betraying his murderous thought.

'_Not answering, eh?_' The demon chuckled lightly, not minding his silence. It then said lazily, '_Well, we will talk more after this, anyway. I'm looking forward for our next meeting. My name is Asmodeus, pitiful human. See you again. Soon._'

He didn't answer the demon's words and only let his consciousness slipping away and fell into the dream land.

He didn't care if he would meet with Asmodeous, soon.

**_He only wants peace._**

**_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)_**

**_It was always you that I despised_**

* * *

The woman was asleep after drinking beer again, when he came back from school.

She laid down on the old rattling sofa in the living room with a dozen of beer bottles laying down, either on the table or the floor. The orange faded rug that was covering the living room's floor, was stained with beer and some crumbs from whatever the woman ate this morning. She was dozing off in the sofa, her loud snores drowned by the noise from the TV.

He stared at her with face void of emotions and went to the kitchen to checked it's condition. As he has expected, it's a mess in the kitchen.

There's many opened snacks on the dining table, some chips littered on the floor crushed into pieces, a pool of water pooling on the floor near the fridge from an opened bottle next to it, and the trash bin was full and there's also some withered fruits on the floor with ants crowding around it.

**_I don't feel enough for you to cry (oh well)_**

**_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)_**

He then checked the bathroom next to the kitchen. Sure enough, the clothes was stacked into small mountain beside the washing machine, out of the basket he placed beside the door. The tampon was abandoned near the bathtub, reeking with iron scent that lingered on the air making him wrinkled his nose in disgust. Liquid soap and shampoo covering the green tiles. It was so slippery that he had to walked carefully on the tiles if he didn't want to fall on accident.

His expression twisted in anger. Anger that had accumulated years was clouding his mind. He had enough of this shit. He didn't even want to be born in the first hand, and living in this hell hole. He took care of this woman for years, holding his anger for this useless mother. And what had he received from her? Only sharp words and sneer. And more.

**_Goodbye..._**

**_Goodbye..._**

He wanted to ended this boring drama and said goodbye to that witch woman. Not directly, of course. That would ruined everything. Ruining his future.

He turned and went back to the kitchen and placed his bag on the kitchen's counter and turned his head to observed the kitchen set that had been carefully organized. His eyes fixed on a knife, gleaming under the dim light from afternoon sunlight that had penetrated the closed windows. His hand quickly reached out for it, his eyes examined the knife carefully. It was sharp and clean without any stains.

**_So insignificant_**

**_Sleeping dormant deep inside of me_**

_Perfect._

He smiled widely. His eyes dark with unknown emotions clashing within those beautiful orbs. He hid the hand that holding the knife behind his back and walked towards the living room quietly, step by step inching closer to his target. His sleeping mother, defenseless and helpless. He stood behind the sofa, watching his mother snoring and slept peacefully.

Not knowing her tragic fate, that soon would be the end of her life.

In the next second, she would die. His eyes darkened, smile deepened as he gripped the hilt of the knife tightly. There's no guarantee if he failed he would have another chance like this. This couldn't be ruined, or he would suffered worse than what he had suffered previously.

**_Are you hiding away lost_**

**_Under the sewers_**

**_Maybe flying high in the clouds_**

His hand reacted quickly and after a second, there's a large gaping wound on her neck. Blood flowing out heavily from the wound, like a waterfall; _a red and bloody waterfall_, and wetted the sofa. She snapped open her eyes widely, looking straight at his eyes, as her hand reached out for her wound and trying to stopped the blood from flowing out. She wouldn't succeed. Never would. _It's useless. _

**_Perhaps you're happy without me_**

**_So many seeds have been sown in the field_**

"Y-You... Li-little... Ba-bastard y-you d-dare—!" She said with her breath weakening in each seconds.

He was grinning like a maniac, eyes gleaming with happiness and delight. He then threw the knife in his hand to the ground with a loud noise. His eyes full of joy and excitement as he watched her attentively. This was what he wanted to saw in his entire life. He didn't want to miss it, even a second.

Time is precious, after all.

**_And who could sprout up so blessedly_**

**_If I had died_**

The woman's mouth gaping, like a fish on the land, trying to get as many oxygens she could got with a gaping wound on her neck. Her eyes full of tears and disbelief, the tears rolling down to her cheeks making wet trails that made her face ugly, as she glared at him with so much hatred on those dark eyes. He couldn't tell if he felt proud or amused by this.

**_I would have never felt sad at all_**

**_You will not hear me say I'm sorry_**

But, that's wouldn't magically make her wound heal and got her out from death's grasp.

_She's going to die, soon._

His smile became more wide.

Her eyes then became lifeless as her body slumped, like a broken doll on the sofa. Bloods pouring down and stained the sofa and her clothes, dyeing it blood red; like a blooming rose of death.

He didn't care about the stained sofa. He didn't care if this house got burned down into nothingness. He only cared for the feeling inside his heart, that beating fastly like it would exploded any time soon. He felt so much happiness, so much excitement, so much joy, he hadn't feel in his whole life before.

It's so strange. But, unexpectedly nice.

**_Where is the light_**

**_I wonder if it's weeping somewhere_**

He closed his eyes as he breathed, relaxed and full of relief. He could smelt the strong scent of iron lingering in the air and felt his heart swelling with happiness.

He fell into the paradise, a hell. But, he never regret this. He enjoyed it very much.

_This is what I want._

He opened his lips and starts humming his favorite song quietly under his breath, as he quickly got upstairs and packed his clothes and some money he had collected. He maybe couldn't make his dream come true for now. But, he was free.

He paused and stared at the window, grinning like a madman. He could saw it on his eyes. The manic glint, the madness.

Ah, he likes the idea of burning this hell.

**_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)_**

**_It was always you that I despised_**

**_I don't feel enough for you to cry (oh well)_**

**_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)_**

**_Goodbye..._**

**_Goodbye..._**

He was smiling widely as he gazed at the house. At the hell hole he once lived in with the monster he despised. His eyes full of happiness and madness, only focusing on the building that was consumed by fire.

Now, he could went and travelled to everywhere he wanted without any burden. He got his freedom he had longed for a long time.

"Goodbye, _My Dear Mother_," he said quietly, as he left behind the burning house and the people who were shouting in front of the house, trying to extinguishing it with buckets of water.

* * *

He smiled, rubbing his chin with expectation in his eyes. "I'm not wrong to choose him," he muttered with some pride showed on his face. Not that he ever made wrong choices in his life.

He lowered his head, red eyes half-lidded. Although the boy action was within his expectation, he didn't expect the boy would did it sooner than his expectation. Well, it doesn't matter, anyways. This boy had intrigued him for a while, with his darkness and hatred. He couldn't believe that someone could have that much hatred and the blackest soul he has ever seen.

"... That boy, is he your new Eve?" Asked a voice he recognizer. Oh. That was quick for him to discovered this.

He smiled and turned to looked at the person who had said this. "Good evening, brother," he greeted cheerfully, waving his hand a few times. But the coldness in his eyes didn't match his cheerful smile. He heard the darkness whispered softly at his ears, caressing him gently.

_Do it. Release it. The darkness in your heart, in your mind. _

His brother narrowed his red eyes that identical to his, tilting his head slightly as he crossed his arms. He stared grimly at him without moving. He asked, "What are you going to do now?"

He shook his head at his brother's straightforward personality. "... It's a secret," he said with dark smirk, placing a finger in front of his lips. His brother tsked at his answer and threw him a dirty look. His smirk only widened.

"Don't do anything stupid. Our eldest brother doesn't want a problem right now," his brother warned him with dangerous expression on his face which he replied with a cheerful grin. "And don't dissappear suddenly like Leviathan did. We don't know where he has gone to, until now. Adding you would mean a big trouble."

He let out an '_ah_' and smiled gently. Eyes curved into crescent. "Don't worry, I won't," he assured.

"... _Yet_."

* * *


	2. Initium 1

"Hello," A young man greeted him with politeness. "May I know, where is Criminal Hunter's headquarter?" The young man smiled as he asked politely to the man in front of him. He observed the man who looked maybe a year older than him, as he waited patiently for him to answers.

Hors was waiting for his best friend, the damned Rank 4—Who was unfortunately a reincarnation of devil, when this young man appeared from the Management Division's building. _New kid?_ He thought, slightly interested by the idea of new kid. It's been a long time since he last played with new kids. Two years? Three? Maybe more. Though, he didn't really remember it clearly.

He leaned against the wall of the storage building, with cigarette between his lips and an aviator classic Ray-Ban covering his black panda eyes—Courtesy from his _dearest_ and _kind_ aunt. He then lazily replied as he pulled out his cigarette and spat out a mouthful of smoke, "Oh, sure. It's in the East area, there's a logo of CH in the doors. You couldn't miss that flashy thing, even if you want to." He stopped for a moment, thinking about something seemed important that nearly slipped from his brain. Maybe he should informed this to the kid? After a second thought, he added, "If there's a trio of girls flirt with you, just ignore them, or else you would end up castrated." His expression is deadly serious. He smirked at the young man who looked stunned at his words. Oh, how he really enjoyed teasing new kids.

The trio he was talking about was the most evil and infamous trio of Hunter Academy. They came from Spy Division, quite beautiful and Seductive if he might added. Thought he didn't want to ever got close with them, again. They're one of the famous spies, if the top ten were removed from the list—They're jack of all trades. Eh, he's one of the top ten, forget it.

The trio were well-known for their mischievous and arrogance, also their sadist tendency. They loved to cut _thing down there._ And they had already caused dozens of unlucky victims to became an eunuch for the rest of their life. _Poor souls. _

He still remembered the two pitiful victims from two years ago, the last victims the trio had castrated in this last few years. They cried in agony and pain with their trousers covered in blood, the trio laughed like evil witches as everyone immediately scurried away from them, the supervisors tried to called the Medical Division (although failed), the audiences winced and stared with pure horror— some hid their face behind their palm, too scared to looked at the bloody scene, the damned devil snorted and smirked darkly beside him muttered something creepy, and he just munched his popcorn and gave the trio dirty looks.

_Ah. It's so entertaining, even if it's only a memory now._

Hors sucked his cigarette, mind wandered aimlessly. He hadn't hear anything from the trio in a long time. Probably because there's no newbies for these last few years. The amount of people who passed the exams every years decreased, maybe because the level of the exams was raised every years. The one in charge of the exams is the infamous former rank 1 after all.

He remembered the old witch is a sadist, the same as the trio devils.

The young man blinked in confusion as he snapped from his dazed shape, though he nodded silently not asking for why. Probably because he already knew it's a terrible story to be told. Hors grinned widely, pulled out his cigarette and spat out a puff of white smoke and then threw it to the ground carelessly. "An advice, don't ever mess with the short devil. Last time I heard, he made an agent applied for a transfer to MH because of a '_traumatic accident_'." He made a quote gesture in the air, shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he fished out his cigarette pack and a lighter from his pocket. "Although, I have no idea what did he do back then. I don't have time to hear gossips from Criminal's girls, there's always stacks of paper in my table to do." He frowned and placed them back to his pocket. He always lost his mood to smoked whenever he thought about this kind of things. He hated works.

"Okay...?" The young man sounded unsure, he must've no better responds than this in his mind for Hors' statement. Hors raised his eyes brow and scanned the young man's appearance carefully.

He looked no older than twenty, two or one year younger than him, with black hair and bright sea-green eyes. He looked like a descent of Mediterranean. Maybe. Not that Hors knew exactly each characteristics of every country's descents. He was dressed in the academy's standard uniform for Fighter Division. He always thought the one who suggested to made the color code for this division red, was a bloodlust beast. Well, at least it's better than the nerdy divisions. Their bright coloured uniform was really horrible for his eyes.

He didn't button his grey blazer, his necktie hanging loose, blue stickers covering his black bag. His black hairs looked unkempt and wild, and Hors was really sure that scary chief would immediately shaved clean it with his deadly sword, if he ever saw this. Hors glanced down and he catched a glimpse of orange nemo socks under the long red tartan trouser and frowned in his heart. Either his brain have a problem or he's still a kid in the heart.

But, he couldn't help but grinned like a madman. This young man had broke the academy's rule, dressed in this manner. No one ever wanted to broke academy's rules, even if they have to. Because the head of disciplinary committee wasn't a nice person. Trust him, he had tasted the punishment countless time when he was still in rebellious stage at freshman year.

_He's a rule breaker,_ Hors thought with slight disappointment in his heart, _damn, why he joined Criminal, not Monster Hunter. I want him as my patner in crime. _He sulked silently, he cursed his _best _friend who could partnered with this young man. Damn it.

_Uhhh, why is this man looking at me intently and then sighed with disappointment?_ The young man felt that Hors wasn't a normal person, or maybe he's a crazy madman that ran from a mental institution. Maybe. He had stared intently at him for a full two minutes like a greedy tyrant and then sighed with dissatisfied face and eyes full of disappointment the next seconds. He didn't like the idea that he have to fight if this person was really a crazy. He didn't want to get suspended immediately after he passed the examination.

Hors shook his head._ It's not the time to daydreaming. _He then remembered something important aside from the trio of succubus, who liked to castrated men, and said, "See ya, kid. You are really unfortunate." The young man looked alarmed. "The devil doesn't have any patner, right now. I bet, the chief would make you his new patner." Hors laughed maniacally as he walked away. He patted the young man's shoulder and smirked slyly when he did so.

The young man's eyes narrowed, a dark smile on his face as he stared at Hors' back. He watched as Hors dissappeared behind the door of indoor sport building. "Yeah. Unfortunate," he muttered, more to himself.

He looked up to the sky, watched it with his half-lidded sea-green eyes. "And here I thought, this would make me forget that day," he muttered and continued his search for Criminal Hunter's headquarter.

The problem was... He had no idea of where were the East area and West area. This academy was built in a wide area, and there's no direction signs to pointed directions to each buildings.

Whoever that designed this academy was a sadist person who loved to watched people got lost. He cursed the Fates. Where he have to start now? Ugh.

* * *

"Who is that young man?" She asked quietly, leaning against the window's frames. Her eyes focused on a figure that looked lost, standing in front of Supervisor Division's office. The bright orbs shined with interest as she blinked at her friend looking for answer.

She saw Hors said something to this young man and walked away a few minutes ago, and her guess was Hors gave the young man the direction to the building he searched for—probably the East area—but didn't say where the East area was. So, he could only stood like an idiot there. It's always happened whenever a newbie asked for direction to Hors. He just loved to messed with newbies. Really, when would he learned to be mature? She sighed silently. Maybe, she should've informed Hors' parents about this attitude of his back then.

"Oh, that boy?" Moonlight walked closer to the window and furrowed her eyesbrow. She pondered for a moment and turned back to her desk. The sound of rustling papers sounded, as she leaned back against the cold window's frame. "That's the new member of Criminal, he joined the academy last year and got green light from Elv last week. I heard from her that this newbie is a skilled fighter," she said with a bit doubt laced on her voice. She held a paper and glancing at her.

She raised her eyesbrow, looked at Moonlight with interest sparked fiercely in her serene eyes. _A new toy._ "Only one year education? That's a new record..." She smirked and licked her lips, her face looked like a hunter ready to hunted their prey.

Moonlight pursed her lips as she watched her expression silently. It's a sign of bad news for everyone that know this damned woman. She didn't know what to do with this woman's attitude. With power, status, and fame she has, she could lived a normal life as a young lady from a rich family. Unfortunately, she choose not to have it.

She choose to entered this academy and played everyday. Either with newbies or her fellow hunters. Until she felt bored and secluded herself in name of closed meditation or went to whatever country and gone without news for weeks. Though, everyone always glad if she did it rather than played with them as a pawn.

Moonlight knew her limit at controlling her, but this woman wasn't someone who would easily submitted to someone else than her own self. Moonlight kew she couldn't control her behavior, so she decided as long if she didn't cause any problem Moonlight would let her played to her heart content like a kid.

"Don't cause any problem. We, the elders shouldn't play with the younger generation," Moonlight warned her with fierce glare, her expression was dead serious. "If I find you get into a problem again, don't ever think I would take care of it." Moonlight really meant it. She felt tired with her already.

She laughed lightly. She didn't care about the threat thrown by Moonlight. As a hunter, they couldn't feel fear or they would be labeled as a defective hunter and be hunted by their fellow hunters. A terrible fate indeed. But they're hunters. A hunter only knew the word hunt, not fear.

"My, how many years has passed since _that_?" She asked with dark smirk. Her hooded eyes stared at Moonlights's steel grey eyes. "I don't need you to take care of my problem. I only need you as a pawn of my games." She hopped down from the window's frame and walked towards Moonlight, her red iris was like a pool of blood swirling with darkness lurked in the edge. Her smile was cold, perfectly matched the cruelty and ruthlessness showed in her eyes.

Moonlight felt the emotion she threw away after she officially joined the academy. A taboo of the hunter.

A tiny spark of fear that appeared again in the deepest part of her mind. A darkness she shouldn't have be able to feel again.

She could only prayed for the poor young man. Every higher ups knew not to provoke this woman, because once she set her eyes on something, she wouldn't let it go easily. That's why she was one of the most frightening monster.

_The Bloodthirsty Reaper of Shadow._

The former rank 1 and current representative of higher ups.

* * *

Irish was doing his paperwork, like he always did. Eyes and mind never wandered aimlessly when he felt bored. Instead, he did what he have to do and finished it before the deadline.

He's a diligent and strict chief, one of the leader of 10 major organizations of Hunter Academy. Known for his cruel and cold personality and a beast in battle. He was the former rank 4 of the previous generation. Not like his fellow generation, he still led Criminal Hunter and managed the mess inside of this organization. Although, not every members of Criminal Hunter love having him as the leader of this organization. After all, he's known as '_The Beast's Warlord_' and feared by all. Both by enemies or allies.

This very feared beast, right now was behaved like an obedient dog, doing his daily work diligently without any complaints.

"A new kid will be joining us from today," Eagle, the supervisor, suddenly announced.

His hand stopped moved when he heard this. His eyes flashed a surprised light. He looked up at Eagle. He was rubbing his chin and frowned at a paper he was holding, not at all looked pleased.

"Weird." Irish frowned, brows furrowed deeply. "If I remember correctly, it's not yet the time for the annual examination. Are you sure?" He asked, full of doubt. The annual examination was held together with entrance exam. Never was held early and separately.

Eagle glanced at him and said, "I don't know. But, Elv is the one who trained him. She said he is a skilled fighter and didn't need her guidance from the start." He waved the paper with a grimace. "Surprising, right?"

Irish frowned.

Elv was the former rank 7, also the former leader of Ghost Hunter. She's a mixed blood, a half elf and half earth spirit, born as a noble elves clan's heiress and talented in magic. She's one of the most skilled fighter in their generation, fierce and deadly even with a lithe body of a woman. She's harsh and demanding when she trained newbies and not many have received her praises. That's why, hearing her praised a newbie and told that he didn't need her guidance was a big surprise.

"It's not uncommon for her to prise her student, Eagle." Even if Irish wanted to pushed the matter aside, he knew it's indeed not uncommon. But, he couldn't shake of the bad feeling he have. He felt something would happened soon.

"What puzzling me is that, he had only received one year of education as a hunter," Eagle said worriedly. "One year education, it's only at par of the E or D class agents; a wet inexperienced baby in our eyes. To join an organization, you at least have to be a B– class agent. Elv is too reckless." He sighed and shook his head slowly.

Irish propped his chin with his fist. He moved his pen in a circle on the paper, eyes narrowed. He hummed quietly, the corner of his mouth slightly tilted. "We will see it soon, Eagle. We will see if Elv made a wrong choice or we are the one who are wrong," he calmly said, smiled lightly at Eagle, who frowned at him.

Eagle sighed and tugged his necktie, loosen it slightly. He didn't want to push it further. "Whatever you said, _dear leader_." He glanced at his wristwatch and pursed his lips. "He should've arrived from 20 minutes ago." He lightly tapped his wristwatch, looked at Irish from the corner of his eyes.

Irish tilted his head and pondered with confusion in his eyes. _Ah, of course it would be him._ "I remember, i saw Hors waiting in front of the storage building in the Central area." He sighed . "Maybe he met him by any chance?" Not maybe. Of course, Hors wouldn't let the chance to mess with newbie go easily.

Eagle groaned at his information. He rubbed his temple tiredly. He didn't sign up for this kind of trouble. _Damn him._ "Then, surely he's lost at this moment. Hors sure is a wicked devil."

"It's not the first time he do it, anyway." Irish shrugged, tapped his table with his fingersfingers rhythmically. "We should've placed direction signs to every buildings from a long time ago."

Eagle looked at him weirdly and commented, "You sound like an old man." His mouth curled and form a mocking sneer.

Irish smiled. "Aren't we _old men_?"

"No thanks, I still love my _current_ appearance."

* * *


End file.
